Relapse
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: Naomi was freed from her burden by the Rosalia Virus and able to give Alyssa the life she lost. If only things could be so simple, but one letter and the name 'Nozomi Weaver' printed upon it remind her she's not free yet. Delphi's back and they have no intention of allowing the Devil Doctor or her Agent a peaceful life. - Post-Trauma Team, rolling into Under the Knife 2 story


A/N: Trauma Center and Trauma Team are copyright of Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Relapse

Chapter 1 - Prologue

oOoOoOo

In the deepest recesses of her mind did she hear the clock tick, droning of how time marched on and the hours passed in a monotonous haze despite wants for it to halt. The body, meant to be unmoving before her, was beginning to writhe. Mouth opened in silent screams and eyes wide in terror, but glassy and unfocused. Trapped alive, unable to die as they were destroyed internally, and they could soon only fall limp in slumber. No more than another living incubator for the man-made death swimming in their system. Poisoning their body, lacerating organs, complete and utter internal destruction before completely bleeding out-

"Dr. Kimishima-!"

The heavy grip on her wrist caused deep blue eyes to widen marginally and her attention shifted. It was a hand she knew too well and the navy suit cuff quickly brought her back to reality. The body was just another unfortunate statistic before her, but her incision was off its mark for the Y-incision. Instead, she was piercing cold skin far from the sternum. Shutting her eyes momentarily, she exhaled slowly and lowered her tool, the hand releasing her wrist at the action.

"I'm working, Little Guy. You better have a good excuse for interrupting me."

Silence rang between them, the blonde man behind her watching her still stiff back. She wasn't looking at him, but he knew why she was avoiding his eyes. Both of her hands rested on the autopsy table, fingers curling as she gripped the edge. His own hands fell to ball into fists at his side and he knew his next words wouldn't be received easily.

"Chief Wayne requested I take you home. He's agreed to giving you some time off."

Words hanging in the air, he expected her to argue, or just snap back at him as usual, but her finger just tapped against the table. Naomi's shoulders hunched forward and her head bowed, hair obscuring her face as he moved around to see her expression. Nothing, but that steely mask he was so used to seeing. However, her eyes said otherwise; blank, and focused downward towards the ground. The emptiness worried him and her abrupt rise nearly made him jump. Gloves were removed as she turned and tossed them into the disposal bin, departing from the room and he leapt to hastily follow. By the time he reached her, she had already clocked out and heading towards the doors.

Outside, the day was beautiful; typical of a summer day in Maine with a fair heat warming the earth. The grass swayed in the faint breeze beneath the blue sky, their once emerald hue paled by the climbing temperature. Together, they were ideal conditions, but it contrasted both Naomi and Agent Navel's tumultuous moods as they approached his car. The alarm chirped and the examiner entered on the passenger's side, the agent taking the driver's seat shortly after. They didn't talk; they didn't want to talk about the air looming over both of them. Twenty-four hours and they were expected to report. Naomi blinked slowly, sitting back in her seat as the engine started. She stared out the window, watching the scenery gradually pass as they departed from CIFM.

'_It's impossible to escape.'_

Of all people, Navel would know trying to run away from _them_ would not work. They both escaped only because of the siege and managed to gain some semblance of lives back – her under a plea bargain and him, just hacking into the FBI database. No doubt, what little of the group reformed, the two of them would be located indefinitely no matter where they moved. It didn't help Naomi couldn't escape the tabloids again. Honestly, it was Japan following her forced resignation as a surgeon all those years ago, giving away her status and location to be lured in and making excuses to survive now.

Thoughts aside, Naomi was sitting upright as the car slowed before an elementary school. Stepping out, there was someone else to consider. Should they bring Alyssa along, or place her into another's care for hiding? Perhaps she could call in a favor at Resurgam – Gabriel owed her plenty, but he didn't do well with children. Holden, possibly, but then he would ask questions. Neither she nor Navel could answer those right now.

"Naomi!"

Alyssa greeted her with a hug, not seeing past the smile Naomi forced as she greeted her adopted daughter. School wasn't out yet, but she needed to be moved now. Brows furrowed as she escorted her daughter by hand, she came to a decision with a rather discontent sigh. When they reached the car, Naomi opened the back door and let the young girl hop in.

"Hi, Little Guy!" Alyssa exclaimed, greeting Navel with a bright smile as she slid into the back. He did better than Naomi, somehow managing a small greeting with a light chuckle and grin, but just like Naomi, it was forced. The doctor got back in the passenger seat and, with both her and Alyssa buckled in, the car was off again. They weren't that far, but the silence was something new for Alyssa to experience. "Naomi, why'd I have to leave early?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I have a business trip coming up. You'll be staying with Gabe for a few days, alright?" Naomi glanced up at the rearview mirror to gauge her daughter's reaction. While her face did fall, her frown changed as she crinkled her nose.

"I don't like that smoky smell."

"I know. He'll make sure to keep it all outside if he really needs to smoke," Naomi answered quickly. She was putting Gabriel in a tough spot, but he would understand and withhold any questions for now. Navel's eyes were on her for a second, but then back on the road.

"Why can't I stay with Little Guy?"

"We're going together. I promise we'll be back as soon as we can."

"… Okay." Though defeated, Alyssa seemed to accept those answers. It wasn't long after their discussion that the car halted before their house. The young girl was out of the vehicle first with a bounce with Naomi and Navel exiting calmly shortly after. Alyssa was rocking on the soles of her shoes, waiting for the two adults to join her at the door, and wondering quietly why they seemed to walk slower than usual. Her green eyes focused intently on Naomi as she unlocked the door. Once it was open, she ran off to her room to pack while the two adults hung back.

"Are you sure about leaving her with that guy?" Navel crossed his arms indignantly.

Naomi rolled her eyes, knowing full well his feelings about Gabriel. "It has to be him. He'll save any questions if—when we return."

Eyes closing, she sighed and turned her head, her own arms crossing. Listening to herself trying to be optimistic was laughable. Even if they did return, they would be branded bioterrorists again. Her asylum would be gone and both of them would be turned in. Alyssa would be turned over to child services or an orphanage since the Naomi's original bargain to the FBI was to care for the young girl if she died.

Navel exhaled himself and raised a hand, rubbing the back of his head. "… You should call him then."

"Of course," she murmured and pulled out her cellphone as she entered the house. Before she could dial, Alyssa raced past her.

"Chloe!"

"Alyssa! Did you finish packing?"

"I did, Naomi!" the young girl was rushing off to the hedges.

"Stay in sight! I need to make a phone call!" Alyssa didn't reply and Naomi looked at Navel, "Watch her while I make this."

"Right…"

Naomi headed in and Navel headed out to find out where Alyssa ran off. Entering the kitchen, she hurriedly scrolled through her contacts, but paused to scowl at the sight of a round, black mass of fur curled on the table. Either Alyssa's bedroom or outside were acceptable places for the cat to be, not the dining room table. "Chloe, you're not…-!" Her phone slipped from her hand as she rushed back to the front door. Within her immediate field of vision, Navel and Alyssa were nowhere to be found. In fact, the front yard suddenly seemed devoid of sound. It felt like her heart dropped as the fear, held at bay, rose throughout.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!?"

Without bothering the close the door, she raced from the house in the direction both Alyssa and Little Guy had earlier disappeared, grass crunched beneath her soles. Alyssa shouldn't have gone so far, but even as she approached the far wall of hedges, they weren't there. Where could those two have gotten to? They shouldn't have left the front yard. Her eyes drifted towards the barrier; where the residence began to give way to a small forest behind the house. A dark shadow moving between the trees made her pursue in hopes it was one of them mistakenly chasing one of the local strays assuming it was Chloe. The further she ran, the more the darkness encroached, but her vision soon caught blue faintly illuminated by the high noon sun filtering through the canopy and she changed course. It was Little Guy and he was standing stark still. "Agent?! Where is…"

"Ah, Dr. Weaver has finally joined us."

Her steps slowed and she soon stopped beside Navel as her throat tightened. Orange and black – the two colors signifying the bioterrorist group she thought would never rise again. Briefly did she glance at this Agent's face for her attention was only drawn away when she noticed who was unconscious in their arms. Alyssa's face didn't express any pain; perhaps the only good news either Naomi or Navel would have. The ex-Delphi member besides her was tense, arm bent as though he had been reaching for his gun.

"And congratulations on your little girl's candidacy as a host, Dr. Weaver. You'll be welcomed with open arms for such a find…"

"She will be used in no such manner! Release her!" she exclaimed without hesitance, feeling a terrible ache in her chest when the Delphi agent just grinned.

"I'm afraid the last time we allowed that, the young girl became a nurse…" Naomi's brow ticked. No question that they were referring to Angie; Blackwell had told her the story. Her thoughts were impeded as the agent continued. "So, we'll hold onto the girl and take good care of her… only, you both come with us in exchange…"

'We' and 'us' caught their attention. Naomi and Navel hardly flinched as guns were placed against their heads.

"Otherwise, we take her and kill you both. Personally, I would like the latter option, but our Lord would prefer you both alive. After all, you were so blessed enough to work with Lord Adam."

"Doctor…" Navel murmured, but Naomi didn't say anything. They really didn't have a choice in this position. Teeth gnashed behind her lips, she stood straighter and let her arms fall to her side. Beside her, Navel did the same. The guns against their heads were moved to their backs as the agent turned, their hold on Alyssa remaining firm. Any further actions either of them would have taken were halted as soaked cloths covered their mouths and noses. Colors blurred and they fell as consciousness escaped.

oOoOoOo

A/N: To all my readers, welcome to "Relapse", a simple tale of 'what-if' taking place between Trauma Team and Under the Knife 2. As some people know, I have an almost unhealthy love for Naomi and Little Guy since Second Opinion, but they were always curious characters to me considering they were on the opposing side to Derek and Angie.

Anyway, as the two renegade ex-operatives for Delphi (by choice, accident, or whatever), I don't believe they would be left to roam when they have so much potential. Also, Delphi under its leader in Under the Knife 2 seemed very aggressive, or maybe that was just the cronies. Well, kindly leave feedback and I'll attempt to have the next chapter soon.


End file.
